


stupid cupid.

by cydbys



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheesy, Getting Together, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydbys/pseuds/cydbys
Summary: Love potion darts don't work on people who are already in love.





	stupid cupid.

**Author's Note:**

> set in an alternate elite force plot

Thomas had a life plan, and it started with destroying the Elite Force and ended with world domination. He'd been kind of bitter that he had to spend all of his time stalking teenagers- blech- but they were some of the last "heroes" left. 

Part one of his Destroying the Elite Force plan was surveillance. Hence, stalking. 

He'd bumped into one of them- Oliver, he thinks- quite literally, on the street, and slipped a nearly unrecognizable recording device into his pocket. He'd been following them every time they went out, as well, but here's what he knew for sure from the recording device: this Oliver kid was absolutely crazy for the alien girl, Skylar. It seemed they'd gone on a date once, though he rarely saw them interacting now, like, for example, when he'd hid behind bushes with binoculars to watch them in the park and Skylar had been pushing the other girl- Bree, maybe?- on the swings and hardly talked to Oliver. 

Regardless, he planned to use that affection against them. Love was going to destroy the Elite Force. 

Part two of his plan was equipping himself with the perfect weapon. He'd made it himself- suck it, Davenport- and was calling it the Love Gun. He would program each separate dart with the DNA of the person- er, bionic or alien person- he wanted the victim to fall in love with, mix in some alien love chemicals, and once they were shot- that was that. Cupid's arrow, folks. 

He'd thought of a solid plan: he would wait to get a few of them alone, (there was no way he could take them all), then shoot each with their intended dart and teleport out of there. His whole plan rested on Oliver's love for Skylar- he'd make Skylar fall for someone else. Adam. That guy could probably destroy Oliver if he was coming between him and his girl. It was perfect. He'd make the other Mighty Med kid, Kaz, fall for Bree, and so on and so forth. He had options for all of them. Any bit of this unwanted affection business would destroy their teameork, no matter who was hit. 

*** 

The mission had called for the skill sets of Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver. That worked for Thomas- though, honestly, he wanted that scrawny bionic kid there too. He could've made him fall in love with Skylar too, then he and Oliver and Adam would tear each other apart. (There were not good enough chances of Oliver hurting his best friend, Kaz, for having feelings for the same girl. He didn't want to underestimate their friendship.) 

Here's what Thomas hadn't counted on: his perpetually terrible aim. 

He'd had the three of them cornered, and in typical fashion, they were waiting to hear his plan before fighting him. He didn't want to give them the chance, so he'd started firing right away. 

The first shot was the dart meant for Skylar. He'd fired too slow though, taken too long to aim, and she had time to move out of the way. Instead, the dart hit Oliver, who had been standing behind her. After that, the whole plan turned upside down. 

The dart meant for Kaz hit Skylar, and he'd had to shoot Kaz himself with one of the others- one containing Chase's DNA- purely out of self defense. 

He got out of there quick. From the teens' point of view, one second a weirdo with a dart gun was there, and the next he wasn't. 

"They've gotta be poisonous," Kaz said. "What kind of villain would shoot us witj regular darts?" 

They rushed back to headquarters, but even in that time, none of the effects showed. "I don't think they're poisonous." Oliver said. "We aren't getting sick, or, you know, dying." 

No one else was home when they got there. Kaz had called Chase to let him know what had happened, and Oliver checked all three of them for symptoms. 

"I don't feel any different," Skylar said. "But you're acting different." Oliver frowned. "How so?" 

"You've been touching my face for the last two minutes and have yet to make it weird." 

"Why would I make it weird?" Kaz snorted. "Dude, you don't go a full day without saying you want to touch Skylar's face. This is like a dream come true for you." 

Oliver shrugged. He seemed to have bigger concerns. "When will Adam- I mean, the others get here?" 

"Any minute." 

Just as he said that, Bree sped into the room. She tipped Skylar's chin back and searched her face for a sign of injury while asking, "Are you guys alright?" as though she was more capable of spotting illness than Kaz or Oliver. 

"We got shot with these." Oliver said. He placed one of the darts under a microscope. "There's something weird in them, but we haven't felt any effects of poison." 

"Chase is right behind me. He'll figure it out, don't worry. He's a genius." Bree paused and glared. "But don't you dare tell him I said that." 

"What about Adam?" Oliver asked. Kaz and Skylar shared a weirded out look behind Oliver's back. 

"Yeah," Bree said slowly, looking weirded out as well. "Him and Mr. Davenport are with Chase." 

The three stumbled in through the lift a minute later, and Chase got to work. 

By the time Leo got home and began to write up the mission report, Chase only had a vague idea of what the darts were meant to do. 

"There's DNA in them," He told Leo. "But I don't understand the other chemicals. None of them are regular poisons... I can't even recognize some- it might be an alien thing- I think they're supposed to cause an imbalance of something in a person's body." 

Kaz, who had a tendency to hang around while Chase was working, piped up from his spinning chair, "Anything's possible." 

*** 

Upstairs, Adam was having a problem. That problem had a name- Oliver. 

Everywhere he went, Oliver was close behind. He'd even caught the kid lurking outside of the bathroom earlier, waiting for him to come out. The younger boy had always seemed odd to him, but this was extreme. 

"What's your deal, dude?" Adam had just wanted a sandwich, okay? Then Oliver had offered to make it for him, and well... he could take a few benefits from this weird situation. But then he'd actually seen the sandwich. 

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. He'd cut the bread into a heart shape. Adam held it up. "This. You following me. You taking my hair out of my hairbrush earlier. That's weird." 

"I'm a superhero," Oliver laughed nervously. "We're supposed to be weird." Adam took his sandwich to Mr. Davenport's room, and locked the door behind him. 

*** 

Skylar found Chase sound asleep at the lab desk, arms folded on top of extensive math equations. Kaz had mentioned at dinner that they thought some of the chemicals might be alien. Though she doubted she would, she wanted to see if she recognized any of them. "Morning." She said loudly, and Chase jumped. "I'm up, I'm up! Is everything alright? Is someone in danger?" 

"No. I'm here to look at your alien chemicals." 

"Actually, while I have you here," He got that mad scientist glint in his eye. "I would love to run some tests on you." 

Reluctantly, she agreed. 

Chase frowned at the results rolling down the screen. "The chemicals in the darts are still running through your system, but they seem to be mixing with chemicals already found in your biology, unlike in the others." She gave him a questioning look. "Who else did you poke with needles?" 

"Kaz." Skylar nodded. It figured. "What do you think the chemicals do?" 

"I think..." He paused and frowned. "I think it's some kind of love potion." 

Skylar's blood ran cold. "What?" 

"It seems to be similar to the chemicals that make regular humans feel what we have called love." 

"So I should be feeling very... lovey?" 

"Well," His lips drew tight. "Not towards just anything. There's DNA mixed in." 

"Whose?" He looked increasingly uncomfortable. "Bree's." 

Skylar felt a little like crying. 

"The fact that you haven't felt any differently would suggest-" Skylar held up her hand to cut him off. "Don't." 

Chase frowned. "I won't tell anyone, don't worry. But I've gotta say, I think you have a pretty good chance with Bree." 

"Why would you say that?" She asked. He was Bree's brother, so he should know her better than anyone, but then again, her mind flashed back to all the times Bree had loudly proclaimed that her brothers were idiots. 

"No reason." He replied, and headed towards the lift. "I've gotta go, I need some sleep in a real bed." 

*** 

Oliver was still asleep, so Adam cornered Leo and Kaz in the kitchen. The two of them had enough general geekiness to bond over, so Adam would normally leave them alone. 

Now, he needed their help. 

"Your friend is weird." Adam said, and pointed his fork at Kaz. 

"Yeah." He replied. This wasn't the first time someone had said that to him. "What's he done now, though?" 

"He's stalking me." Adam hissed. 

"Are you sure?" Leo asked. "You once thought that squirrel was stalking you." 

"Hey, Mr. Acorn followed me everywhere. That little dude was up to something." 

Chase walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes blearily. "Why are you talking about Mr. Acorn? He isn't here, is he?" 

"Not you too!" Leo whined. Chase shrugged and took the cup of coffee Kaz offered him. 

"We're talking about how Oliver is stalking Adam." Leo said. 

"Oh." Chase frowned. "I might know something about that. Where is Oliver, anyway?" 

"He wasn't in bed when you got up?" Kaz asked. 

"No. The girls' door is shut but no Oliver." 

Adam shot out of his chair. "My hairbrush!" 

*** 

Chase finally caught up with Oliver that afternoon, on the balcony. 

"So..." He said. Oliver abruptly dropped his binoculars. Although he didn't have proof, Chase would bet if he looked down below he'd see Adam on his afternoon run. "You might be wondering why you're acting weird." 

Oliver blushed. "I'm not acting weird." 

"Actually, you're always acting weird. Except now instead of acting weird about Skylar, you're acting weird about my brother." 

Oliver's blush deepened. "No way." 

"Okay, look: there's a scientific explanation for this. Those darts you guys were hit with... yours was a love potion." He'd almost said his true findings- that all three were love potions- but that would have given Skylar away. And maybe Kaz. Hopefully Kaz. 

"What?" 

"It was designed to make you fall in love with Adam. We can get it out of your system, though. I have something you can drink that should flush it out." 

*** 

Later, Chase was working in the lab. This time, it was research on a potential enemy instead of love potion nonsense. Kaz came down like he usually did and settled into his claimed spinning chair. 

"Kaz," Chase greeted him. "We need to talk." 

Kaz looked a little like he was ready to bolt. "About what?" 

"The dart you were shot with was a love potion, just like Oliver's." Kaz stood up out of his chair. "What?" 

"And it had my DNA in it, where as Oliver's had Adam's." 

Kaz laughed, but it was forced. 

"I guess it hasn't kicked in yet." 

"The amount of time it's been in your system would suggest otherwise." 

"I'm not stalking you, though. Or like, giving you roses or..." He'd been edging towards the lift this whole time. Chase reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Kaz, it's okay." 

"This is so not okay. I'm not- I don't-" 

Chase put his hands on Kaz's shoulders in a futile attempt to calm him down. "It's okay. I'm not mad, alright? If anything I'm... happy about this development." 

"What? Why?" 

"I now have almost faultless scientific evidence that you feel about me the way I feel about you." 

Kaz stared at him. "Dude, are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

Chase grabbed the collar of the shorter boy's shirt. 

"If you didn't have alien love chemicals in your body right now," Their mouths were awfully close together. "Would you want me to kiss you?" 

Kaz relaxed into his grip. "Yeah." His voice was quiet, nearly a whisper. 

"Tomorrow morning," Chase said, just as quiet. "When all of this is over, find me and prove it." 

"Come quick!" Bree shouted from upstairs. "Oliver just saw the guy with the dart gun through his binoculars. He called Skylar, she's bringing him up now." 

"He must be watching Skylar again." Kaz said. "That must mean things are back to normal." 

"Yeah, and he had to drink the alien chemical smoothie. Do you want to do that?" 

Kaz wrinkled his nose at the memory of Oliver puking nearly nonstop for an hour. 

"No thanks." 

"Then like I said, come and find me." 

The next morning, Kaz did.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bibolton


End file.
